


Just Our Hands Clasped So Tight

by ShhImWriting



Series: Hatchetober 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I just included it because its mentioned a lot, I swear, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, The Major Character Death isn't entirely correct, This actually has a happy ending, they live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShhImWriting/pseuds/ShhImWriting
Summary: In most cases, they don't make it...I wrote this for Day five of the Hatchetober Prompts!
Relationships: Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: Hatchetober 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960069
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Just Our Hands Clasped So Tight

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this work comes from the song "I Will Follow You Into the Dark" by Death Cab for Cutie, which gives me a ton of Paulkins vibes
> 
> The theme for this came from Day Five of the Hatchetober prompts and was centered around the word "Escape"

In most cases, they don’t make it. 

Sometimes they’re killed before they even know they have to run. 

Sometimes his boss strangles him. 

Sometimes her boss poisons her. 

Sometimes he never makes it to warn her. 

Sometimes she never walks out of work as herself again. 

Sometimes they’re killed before they reach the bunker that promised safety.

Sometimes he’s killed alongside his best friend. 

Sometimes she’s killed the second he leaves the bunker. 

Sometimes he’s shot before the military realizes his blood is red. 

Sometimes she’s torn apart from a chair she’s tied to. 

Sometimes he comes back to the bunker to find her dead. 

Sometimes she stumbles across his red-bleeding body as she tries to run and is torn apart in the aftershocks of the grief. 

Sometimes they’re murdered by the infected forces supposed to protect them, their only hope ten yards away. 

Sometimes she’s gone before him. 

Sometimes he’s gone before her. 

Sometimes he has to leave her injured self behind to commit a selfless act of heroism. 

Other times, she leaves him. 

Sometimes his soul is broken as he desperately tries to give her a chance at life. 

Sometimes she thinks she’s not alone, that he didn’t die...before her heart is ripped out of her chest.

In most cases, they don’t make it... 

...But not this time. 

This time, they both sit on the helicopter, promising freedom, bound for Clivesdale. 

They’re both shaken, staring off into space as the pilot tells them that they’ll be okay. 

She’s thinking of her sister’s family, and a life she thought she’d never escape. 

He’s thinking of a life he never wanted to leave. 

As the chaos rages outside, and the fires of a town sent to hell remain burning, he reaches out and takes her hand. Too tired and relieved to be hesitant now. 

She takes his hand and holds it tight, exhaustion serving as the only barrier keeping her from crying. 

Their eyes meet slowly. 

Brown against blue. 

Not the furious, ravenous, malevolent blue that was reminiscent of a flame’s tail. 

A calm, gentle blue against her warm, loving brown. 

Blood, sweat, dirt, and tears cover them both, the ashes of grief and destruction marring it’s only survivors like a scar...but they smile slightly at one another all the same.

Silently agreeing to never let go. 

Maybe they’ll move forward. 

Maybe they’ll get to have that silent movie date. 

Maybe they’ll buy a house and stick together. 

Maybe she’ll fulfill a dream of owning a cannabis farm. 

Maybe one day they’ll get married and have kids (whether they be animal or human).

Maybe they’ll be okay with it being just them. 

Maybe they’ll wake one another up every so often with tears and screams.

Maybe one will have to calm the other down as the grief takes its toll. 

Maybe one day he’ll realize he does, in fact, have hopes and dreams. 

Maybe one day she’ll realize she’s worth so much more than she values herself. 

Maybe it takes a while. 

But for all the maybes and what-ifs that will follow them till the ends of their days, it doesn’t matter. 

Because right now, they’re together. 

And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> My Tumblr: @ShhImAvoidingSleep


End file.
